Zoroark1
About Zoroark1 Zoroark1 was a semi-popular artist on DC, mainly known for her wolf art. She typically did requests, and drew her wolves with others. Her style of wolf was 'sketchy looking' a lot of the time, and rarely shaded. Zoroark1 is no longer known by that name, however. Since DC shut down, she wasn't able to find the wiki until several months later, and by then she had a new name: HikikomoriTale. She's been best friends with RustyScreech for nearly as long as she'd been on create. Characters Zoro doesn't have many official characters. One of the reasons is she gets too involved in the story to have time to create more, or she gets bored with them and adopts them out. She doesn't like any characters left out, especially if someone else loves them. * Kaymen Skyler is her most popular and well-known wolf OC. He has two tails and feathery wings. It's unknown when he was created, but Zoro had him long before she joined DC. He seems to be a crush-magnet, as several wolves have had crushes on him. Paigeipo01's wolf Mint used to be Kay's girlfriend, but Paige isn't on the wiki, so he no longer keeps up with that relationship. But he had other crushers, so many at one point Zoro stopped keeping track. The only crush Kaymen ever had was on Mint. Not much is known about Kaymen's history. He's extremely introverted; bashful and nervous around any other being, hence the perpetual blush. * * LockHeart Bones the wolf can be instantly recognized to all Sherlock Holmes fans. He was created about a month before DC shut down, so he never became known to many people. He's Penny's (RustyScreech's wolf) girlfriend, though he would deny it. He's best friends with Jammy (Also Zoro's) and they solve crimes together, much like in the BBC series. Basically LockHeart represents Sherlock, but is much less cold-hearted and rude. Zoro pays almost as much attention to him as she does Kaymen. * * Jammy Wolfson was the newest member of Zoro's OCs before DC shut down. He can be recognized only by the true Sherlockians, who will get why his name is 'Jammy', and not something closer to 'John'. He's Zoro's 500+ fans celebration character. Jammy has no history on create, other than we know he lives at 221B Baker Creek with LockHeart, solving crimes. * * '''Jynx '''was the first wolf Zoro ever created, the first to be publicly shown, her oldest wolf, and the least popular of her OCs. Jynx has no crushes or friends, other than Zoro's other OCs and RustyScreech's OCs. People mistook her for Kaymen's sister, but she isn't related to him whatsoever. At one point Zoro thought about pairing her with Kaymen, but decided against it, happier with him being a loner after Minty couldn't choose over him or Jay (supercreations). TriviaEdit * All of Zoro's wolves are friends with RustyScreech's wolves, though only LockHeart and Kaymen have met Penny. * LockHeart and Penny don't have any pups, but a few people have asked if they could create them. * Kaymen sometimes appears on Zoro's new artblog. * LockHeart loves bees. * Zoro hasn't talked much about her wolves since DC shut down, as she became discouraged no one would ever see them again. * Kaymen is able to travel trans-dimensionally, meaning he can go to parallel universes within the same planet. * Zoro has official Warrior cat OCs that were shown on DC at one point: RavenStar, CottonTail, and RockyTail.